Movie Night
by InuChanFan
Summary: It's movie night, so Jackson and Lydia rent The Notebook. Jackson doesn't like this movie, but he decides to sit through it anyway. Well, sort of. Please read and relax. Reviews are always welcome.


**I watched all of Teen Wolf in the last two weeks, and I have developed a rather strong fondness for these two. There really isn't much about their relationship, so I wanted to write something that would shed some light. Nothing too bad in this one. Just some personal and awkward teen moments. Gotta love those. Please read and relax. **

They were watching The Notebook. Again. This was the third time they'd watched it in the last month. He hated it before it he'd seen it the first time, but now he was ready the smash the damn disc. There was nothing even remotely interesting in it for him. It was a complete chick-flick.

When they pulled into the parking lot to rent the video, he had fought about it. He had begged her to let them rent another movie, but none of the reasons he gave made any difference. There was no beating Lydia when she set her mind on something. She was so stubborn.

He let his head fall back into the sofa cushion as the movie droned on. This wasn't how he wanted the night to go. Jackson had originally planned to rent a sports movie that had lots of background noise so he could spend the entire time doing unmentionable things to Lydia without raising the suspicion of his parents on the floor below.

About forty-five minutes into the movie he sighed heavily, frustrated by his present predicament.

Lydia looked over to him, realizing his demeanor. She began to regret her earlier actions. Maybe she shouldn't have been so persistent with the movie. They have watched it a lot lately. It couldn't hurt to let him watch a sports movie every once in a while. If it was boring, she could spend the entire time on her phone texting, surfing the web or playing games. Just so long as she sat beside him pretending to be enamored by the film.

As time passed, Jackson looked more and more uncomfortable. Lydia soon realized that she needed to do something to prevent him blowing a gasket, but she didn't know what. Unsure, she let the movie drag on.

They reached the part where the two lovers were finally reconnected. Allie had just seen the old house Noah had rebuilt for her, and she was about to try to drive away in embarrassment.

"I don't get it," Jackson said sneered at the scene. "No guy would ever spend his entire life savings rebuilding a house for someone he hasn't seen or heard from in years. What if she never came back? Then all he has is this big empty house."

"I never thought about it like that," Lydia murmured quietly.

"It was a risk, a complete and utter gamble."

"Yes, but actions can sometimes be the most powerful form of communication," she countered. "Maybe he did it as a way to will her back into this life."

"If we get into a big fight, should I fix up an old house for you?" he asked.

"No. You can hire someone. And they had better fix it quickly too. I don't want to be apart for three years before I see an ad in the paper."

"Yeah. That would suck."

"Mhmm," she hummed.

"We'd never get to have sex." He said it as a joke, but it truly wasn't something he wanted. Even though it was a relatively new development, he enjoyed that part of his relationship with Lydia way too much to go without.

"And that would be the end of the world as we know it," she added sarcastically.

"It would be." This time his tone was more serious.

"Glad to know your mind is in the gutter." Lydia tried to brush off his comment, but he wouldn't let go of it.

"It always is when I'm with you." There was no getting out of this, so she turned to her next best option. Flirting.

"Maybe we'll have to work on that," she said with a smile and a small flutter of her eyelashes.

"You want to bring me up to your level?" he asked. The thought greatly amused him. He had never tried to imagine himself not lusting after Lydia at all hours.

"I think that would be a nice improvement," she said, feigning innocence.

The smile and cute tone almost worked, but then he knew her too well for that. She was trying to get out of this, but it wasn't going to be that easy. He'd already consented to watch this horrifically feminine movie again. He deserved his own fun now.

"Maybe; or we could work on bringing you down to my level," he added with a wolfish grin.

Lydia gawked, trying to think of a good comeback, and Jackson reveled in her apprehension. It was just the opening he needed. Before there was another second to respond, he pounced, tackling her to the floor.

When Lydia got her bearings, she was stuck beneath him. He was didn't have her pinned, but he had covered her with his body, almost flattening her. She was a huge fan or foreplay, but not when she had next to no control. This wasn't her style. Immediately, she wanted to retaliate.

An idea came to her. She leaned up and kissed him softly on his neck, just below his ear. His eyes opened in astonishment. It was his favorite spot, and she knew it.

Jackson felt something stir within. _That_ something. He turned and kissed her hungrily. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate before either knew how to reign themselves in. Hands began to reach under clothes to reach skin. Those obstacles were soon removed.

Before long, they were both entwined exactly as they had each hoped.

The movie played on beside them, mostly forgotten. It distracted Jackson for a brief moment as the sounds from the screen mirrored those coming from him and Lydia. It was a little weird to have sex while listening to a similar scene in a movie. It almost felt like they were swingers, making love in the company of others.

Jackson didn't like it. She was his, and these were the moments that belonged only to him and Lydia. Some things were too special that it would almost be a breach of trust to share them with others. Nobody else needed to know what happened between them at these times.

He internalized his discomfort and he returned his attentions full-force to the beautiful, intelligent, maddening girl in his arms. The pressures inside them built. Breathless, they came undone.

Jackson remained on top of her, looking down at her. While swimming through her emerald eyes, he realized something. He and Lydia worked really well together. It wasn't just their equal beauty and popularity. It wasn't just that his athleticism contrasted perfectly with her cleverness. They were both two people who were seemingly perfect, but never fully whole.

Take Lydia. Everyone thought she was perfect, but that just wasn't true. Lydia worked really hard to be as flawless as possible. Grades and beauty came at a high cost, and she still managed to enjoy an active social life. But there were things in her life that she wanted, things she could never have. A relationship with her father, the ability the be herself without risking losing popularity, and she wanted to be taken seriously.

Jackson was the same. He wanted to know his real parents, to live with them, not the two cowards who have repeatedly tried to buy his affection. He wanted to feel like part of a family, not part of a farce. He wanted to not be so angry all the time, and he didn't want to feel so threatened by McCall's sudden rise in the ranks.

Lydia saw his expressions change rapidly as he sorted his way through these emotions. She wanted to comfort him, but more words might only complete the situation. Instead, she reached up to his cheek and smiled. It was a simple gesture, not nearly as complex as restoring an old house. But he understood it and relaxed, falling beside her.

If anything, she had just reinforced an idea that had been growing in his head for a few weeks. There may never be such thing as perfect, but there is such a thing as perfect for each other. Together, they were complete.

**The End. **


End file.
